Return of Biollante
by Gorgara
Summary: The mighty mutant returns to earth to deal with her illegitimate child.


-1**Return of Biollante**

**Prologue**

Dr. Yalta watched as energy coursed through the crystal behind the safety glass.

"Amazing. Simply amazing, it still is full of energy after a half decade of being severed from its host." He spoke into a small hand recorder. "The crystal that was once part of the monster known as Spacegodzilla has amazing properties. It absorbs abeyant energy and transmutes it into cosmic power that fed the alien beast." He touched the glass. "If we could somehow learn to harness this energy we could solve the world's energy shortage." He mused.

"Or, we could turn it into a weapon to be used against those undeserving of power." A voice rang out behind him. Dr. Yalta whirled to see several men with sub machine guns trained on him. They all wore tan uniforms reminiscent of military. Their commander the man that spoke wore a peaked officer's cap and had a patch over his right eye. Yalta then noticed the insignia on each of the men's uniforms. A black dot with two red shoots of bamboo on it. A yellow serpent curled around the bamboo. Yalta remembered the news mentioning a terrorist organization that had been responsible for several labs raided in Japan recently.

"You're Red Bamboo aren't you?" Yalta asked backing up against the glass his hand fumbling for the emergency button. A shot rang out near where his had been. He froze as the officer laughed.

"I wouldn't try that again Dr. I don't miss twice."

"What do you want?" Yalta demanded. The officer smiled.

"What I truly want you cannot give me, but I will take yourself and the crystal there."

"What do you need with that?" Yalta asked surprised.

"All in good time Dr. All in good time."

**I**

**The Rebirth of a Demon**

G-Force and Interpol had been investigating the report of stolen lab equipment for months. Now they had a missing scientist and a piece of a Kaiju to add to the list of thing the Red Bamboo had taken. Agent Akira Shinzo sat looking at the list trying to piece together what I all meant. Across the table the G-Force rep assisting in the investigation, Ichiro Kazama began to nod off.

"We've been at this for hours." Ichiro whined. He was paid to fight monsters not fight terrorist organizations, that was Interpol's job.

"Why would they need all this stuff?" Akira questioned out loud.

"To make a bomb?" Ichiro suggested.

"No, they stole stuff that is more useful for lab research." both men racked their heads for an answer. There was a knock at the door and in walked in a young G-Force captain. Ichiro smiled.

"Kate, what brings you here?" He asked as the gold hair woman sat down beside Ichiro.

"Bad news I'm afraid." She sighed and placed a manila folder on the table. Akira grabbed it and thumbed through the contents. His expression darkened.

"They've struck again. This time they hit a genetics lab in Kyoto."

"What they take?" Ichiro asked. Akira looked up.

"G-Cells."

Dr. Yalta stared at the approaching ship. He had been on the island for about two weeks and now as his captors had told him the final shipment was arriving for his work to begin. He stood on the dock next to the Officer who kidnapped him. He had learned the man's name was Commander Yamato.

"Well Doctor, soon you will begin what could be your greatest work." Yamato smiled. Yalta did not return the smile.

"You still haven't told me what I am going to be doing."

"Well now seems as good of a time as any. We Red Bamboo are tired of the capitalist pigs that govern our world. And you will help us destroy them."

"I can't make a bomb, so you're out of luck." Yalta interrupted. As the white ship began to pour yellow liquid from its sides into the ocean. The first time Yalta arrived this confused him, but having met the island's other occupant he was very happy the yellow liquid existed. He had no desire to meet Ebirah close up. The mammoth lobster was the Red Bamboo's pet and it killed anything that came near the island that didn't use the liquid. The liquid was made from a local fruit and a small dose of DDT. A small dose in this case equaling about eight gallons per batch. Commander Yamato laughed at the doctor.

"No if we were building a bomb we wouldn't need you. No we need something far more powerful. Something that will strike fear in the hearts of our enemy. We need a monster."

"Oh god!" Yalta gasped. "You want me to recreate Spacegodzilla for you to use as a weapon." He blurted. The one eyed commander nodded and smiled, delighting in the horror that was the doctor's face.

The Ship docked and several groups of men moved heavy equipment from ship to the waiting trucks for transport to the base. The captain stepped out and placed a set of papers in Yamato's hand. He then saluted.

"X-1, 2 is now delivered" He sated. Yamato scribbled something down, and retuned the papers.

"X-1, 2 is received." He returned the salute. The captain returned to his vessel and disembarked to where, Yalta didn't know and was glad he didn't. After the equipment was set up Yalta was escorted in by armed guards where two other scientists were waiting. They bowed to the doctor.

"We are to aid you in your work Doctor." One of them said. Yalta felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yamato standing behind him.

"They are here also to insure that you do the work and do it right." He smiled. "I'm sure we will have no problems."

"I'll do it, if you promise to let me go home." Yalta stated his body shaking.

"But of course Doctor. We will send you home." He turned and left leaving Yalta to his work."

With the theft of the G-Cells, the UNGCC put all its recourses at Interpol's disposal. Ichiro and Kate were to be the liaisons to Agent Shinzo. They had worked for months trying to find the Red Bamboo's base but every time they met a dead end.

"It's like were walking in circles." Akira growl pulling at his hair as the helicopter took off from yet another dead end. Kate leaned over and put a hand on his knee. He looked up at her smiling face.

"There, there. We'll find them eventually." She reassured. Akira returned the smile. He had over the course of the case developed quite a crush on the young G-Force captain. Ichiro coughed drawing their attention.

"Well it looks like there no other leads, but look at this." He handed a report to Akira. Akira read aloud.

"Mystery of Letchi Island. Strange reports have come in about ships going missing when they near the island. Survivors found rave about a monster claw that rips ships to shreds." He looked at Ichiro.

"So what. That sounds like a Kaiju more than a terrorist organization." He stated.

"True but, didn't some reports say that they chased Red Bamboo ships in that area?"

"Yes they did. You think this Claw thing is their watchdog?" Kate interjected.

"What better protector than a monster?" Ichiro smiled.

"That settles it." Akira stated. "We'll check out Letchi Island."

Yalta looked at what the other scientists called his greatest work. The embryo grew daily and soon the lab tank would not be able to hold it. He sat staring at his 'life's work' as Commander Yamato strode into the room.

"Come now Doctor why so melancholy?" He asked looking at the tank. "You have done a great thing."

"What ever just keep your promise and let me leave."

"You sped up the growth process?" Yamato asked ignoring the scientist.

"Yes he will reach maturity in little over a week." Yalta sighted.

"Very good." Yamato smiled.

"Not that I care but how do you intend to control this thing?" Yalta asked.

"Have you heard of Operation T?"

"Yes it was a plan to control Godzilla using a psychic if I remember right."

"Yes, we have procured the plans to the system and have strengthened it to control our new pet."

"So you have your pet, now let me go." Yalta demanded.

"Fine Doctor." Yamato sighed. He pulled his pistol from its holster and fired two shots ending the life of Dr. Thaddeus Yalta. Yamatao stepped over the body and placed his hand on the tank.

"You will be our warhorse my friend." He smiled as the embryo moved in the tank.

**II**

**Better Call In Backup**

Since there was no way to land a ship on the island G-Force and Interpol decided on an air drops while the newly rebuilt Mechaghidorah would deal with Kaiju. Akira, Kate and Ichiro would lead the assault on the base. He prepared themselves for war.

"The Blackhawks will drop us a quarter of a mile from the base. We'll move in after the first air strike and take them out." Akira spoke into his mike. The others nodded as they got ready to repel out of the chopper.

Yuki was ready. He waited silently in the cockpit of the cyborg Kaiju for his enemy to appear. Mechaghidorah was rebuilt by the UNGCC in order to combat the continuing Kaiju threats. The beast was rebuild and upgraded with new weapons. The Machine Hand and grapple cables were removed and replaced with taser missiles. The Mechaghidorah sat on the deck of an aircraft carrier five miles out to sea. A smaller ship was sent in to draw the monster to the surface so Mechaghidorah could deal with it. He didn't have to wait long. A call from the ship informed him that the monster had surfaced. He activated the massive cyborg and took to the air.

Mechaghidorah covered the distance to the island in little time. He watched a great read claw tore at the battle ship. Deck guns fired by did little damage to the armored appendage.

"Let's get its attention shall we?" Yuki smiled as he depressed the trigger. Four missiles jumped from their pylons and struck the claw. They dug in a fired off a burst of electricity. A high pitched scream came from the water as Mechaghidorah landed in the shallows. The claw released the ship and sunk beneath the waves. Yuki eyed the sonar as the blip moved toward him. He pressed the trigger again. This time the cyborg unleashed three blasts of gravimetric energy at the aquatic beast. The water smoked and boiled as beams ripped through it to the target below. Another scream emitted from below the water and Ebirah burst from beneath the water. The great red lobster dove right for Mechaghidorah's chest hoping to impale the metal monster that dared hurt him.

Yuki smiled and pressed a button. Ebirah's flight was stopped by a wall of invisible force. He fell backwards as bubble shield appeared around the massive cyborg. Yuki thumbed the shield off and fired another burst of gravity rays at the monster crustacean. Ebirah screamed again and lashed out with his claws battering Mechaghidorah's right wing. Yuki fired another round of taser missiles. Ebirah screamed as the electro bolts shocked him. Finally giving up the monster lobster swam away to nurse his wounds in deeper water.

Inland was a different story. It was a hard battle through the base. The Red Bamboo fought at every turn and forced the assault team to slow to a crawl through the base. Akira dodged gun fire and grenades as he tore through the base. He wielded his shotgun well send many an enemy to their death. Finally they came a heavily fortified lab.

He and his group hid behind a make shift barricade made from the bullet proof doors.

"What ever's in they don't want us to have." Akira yelled. "So lets go get it." He and several officers pulled grenades from their vests and lobbed them towards the lab's doorway. Explosions rocked the group, and the screaming followed. After a few seconds Akira motioned for the team to move in. they moved past the carnage into the lab. Only one red Bam Boo remained alive. Akira smiled. "Shiro Yamato you are under arrest. Lay down your weapons and come quietly." He ordered training his gun on the bloodied officer. Yamato sneered at his captor.

"Before I die I will insure you all will parish with me!" He yelled and slammed his fist down on a red button located on the wall beside him. Akira shot. Commander Shiro Yamato crumpled to the floor dead. Alarms began to blare and red lights flashed. Akira grabbed a half dead scientist near the door. Akira held him by the scruff of his neck and shoved his shotgun his in ribcage.

"What's going on?" He demanded through clinched teeth. When the scientist didn't answer Akira shook the man violently. "Tell me!"

"The Island's cache of nuclear weapons will explode in an hour taking everything with it within a five mile radius." The scientist coughed.

"We're leaving!" Akira yelled throwing the injured man over his shoulder. "Save anyone you can and get to the extraction point." He ordered and began to run.

The assault teams double timed it to the extraction point where the choppers were waiting. When they were safely aboard the carrier that brought them to the island Ichiro let out a breath.

"Finally its over." He stated. Akira looked grim.

"No it's not." He stated. The two G-Force captains turned to look at the Interpol agent.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"General Tanaka was not among the dead or the wounded. The leader of the Red Bamboo is still at large."

"True, but what ever they were trying to cook up is most defiantly…" He was cut off by the explosion a. Giant mushroom cloud rose into the sky. They all looked grim.

"What ever they planned is gone but they poisoned the entire island and the surrounding waters for many years." Akira growled. Kate put her arm around him.

"For now it's over." She smiled and kissed him gently. Akira returned the kiss. Ichiro's jaw dropped. He turned away giving the new couple some privacy.

"I never get the girl." He muttered under his breath. He watched the still burning island in the distance. A light appeared within the smoke. "What the…" Ichiro grabbed a set of binoculars, and peered through the haze. "Oh god!" He exclaimed. The others turned to look at him, but their question was answered by a shriek from the island. The blue light within the smoke rose out of the flames showing blue skin, and white crystals.

"Spacegodzilla." Kate breathed. As the newly reborn monster ascended into the heavens higher and higher. The group watched it go.

"We're going to need some backup." Ichiro stated watching the space demon rise further into the atmosphere.

**Breaking Orbit**

Spacegodzilla rose higher and higher towards spacer where he would absorb the cosmic radiation he needed to destroy earth. He was stronger than before and more powerful as well. His keen senses picked up an approaching enemy behind him. He turned and saw an amalgamation of metal and flesh pursuing him. Spacegodzilla roared at this challenger of his power.

Yuki pushed the Mechaghidorah to its limits to catch the monster that had survived Letchi Island's destruction.

"Yuki, Mechaghidorah's not built for space travel. If he leaves the atmosphere you must break off pursuit." The captain's voice rang over the radio.

"Then I'll just have to get his attention." Yuki smiled and fired a salvo of taser missiles at the blue giant's back. Spacegodzilla roared in pain and surprise as electric current coursed through his body. He turned in mid air facing his opponent. The large crystals on his shoulders began to glow. Spacegodzilla opened his sword lined maw and fired his Cornera Ray. The swirling orange beam of cosmic energy struck the force shield around Mechaghidorah and passed through striking the mighty cyborg. Consoles sparked and alarms blared inside the cockpit.

"I thought the force shield could stop anything." He growled into his mike.

"It can. Just give me a second to recalibrate it for dealing with cosmic energy." A tech's voice came over the radio.

"Hurry. I don't think he'll take a time out." Yuki smiled pressing the trigger. Beams of purple and gold energy slammed into Spacegodzilla. The monster screamed as the gravimetric energy tore into him. In his weakened state he could not summon his energy shield to protect him. He would have to be more creative. Spacegodzilla fired another blast from his mouth. Yuki swerved and the blast sailed past. He watched it go. Slam! Yuki turned to see the horrible face of Spacegodzilla looking at him.

"You know you're a lot uglier up close." He laughed and fired the last of his taser missiles. Spacegodzilla roared and let go of the massive half machine Kaiju. Yuki smiled at the creature's pain and thumbed on his force shield. The shield blocked the returning Cornera beam that had missed him before.

"You won't get me that easily." He fired another blast at the space monster. Spacegodzilla answered with his own beam. They traded beams for several seconds before alarms began to blare inside the Mechaghidorah. The battle was taxing the batteries to their limits and soon they would give out all together. Yuki frowned as the shield power dropped to nothing. Resigning himself to the situation he turned back to earth. Spacegodzilla roared his triumph over the cyborg. He would have followed and finished off his opponent but he was still weak and need the cosmic rays outside earth's atmosphere to be fully reborn.

He pushed up and up towards the scope of space. The blue world gave way to the cold stars. They gleamed, beckoning the monster to take them for his own. He would as soon as this world was his. With one last push he broke through that atmosphere and was embraced by the void between worlds. He continued on away from earth breaking orbit. Far from the blue orb he floated absorbing the energies that fuelled the cosmos.

"He broke orbit about an hour ago and his course will sling shot him around the moon and back to earth. This trip will take around eight hours. "A G-Force tech stated showing the telemetry on the screen in the meeting room.

"Then we have eight hours to prepare a defense." General Asso stated. He looked around the room at the scientists and military personnel seated at the meeting table. "Well?"

"We could dispatch the Garuda II." One man said. "It's been retrofitted for space combat."

"The Garuda isn't tested yet we don't know if it's space worthy." Another spoke up.

"Target him with some ICBMs." A three star general suggested.

"He took a forty kiloton nuclear blast at point blank range on the island ICBMs won't touch him." A scientist shot back.

"Silence!" Asso yelled. "Figure something out!" He stomped out the meeting room leaving the bickering cabinet behind.

**Spacegodzilla vs. Biollante**

Spacegodzilla circled the moon and began his journey back the earth rejuvenated and ready for war. As he passed the dark side a red glow caught his attention. He followed the glow and found its source a massive red rose in orbit on the dark side of the moon. This sight confused Spacegodzilla greatly. In the minds of the humans he had glimpsed on his rebirth he had never found any description of a space faring creature like himself. He approached the massive blossom with caution.

Biollante was purified by the battle with Godzilla after her creation. Still coming to terms with her new body and mind Erika had left earth for space. She had hidden herself behind the moon to escape the prying eyes of man. Biollante had grown to love the solitude of the stars and found she preferred it to the chaotic earth with its wars and monsters. Like all Kaiju she had become tuned to the world's mana stream and could feel it slowly ebbing. Eventually it would drop so low that the earth would strike back with vengeance destroying the humans to balance the mana flow once more. This thought she dwelled on as Spacegodzilla drifted ever closer. Once he was closer he probed the strange beast with his mind. Erika's thoughts were no longer hers. She felt a dark force seeing into her mind. Ripping it open and routing around in it. She hated it.

Spacegodzilla reared back as his own psychic probe was turned against him. The two titans fought over the mindscape as their bodies lay there motionless and a new shadow began to move towards them. The Aries defense satellite was the beginning of what would one day be a global defense shield to protect earth from outward invasion. It was decided to use the Aries to put an end to Spacegodzilla before he could return to earth.

"Aries is coming around the dark side of the moon and should have a visual of the monster in a few seconds." A tech stated. In the control room of G-Force headquarters General Asso watched the screen as the satellite moved into position. He saw a splash of red on the screen.

"Magnify the section there." He pointed. The tech tapped a few keys. The image shifted to a view of a large rose floating in space. Not far the still form of Spacegodzilla floated. General Asso's face turned grim. "Biollante." He whispered.

"How can we have missed that?" Major Spellmen asked watching the screen. "What do you think their doing?" Asso ignored his aide's question and called over an officer. The man hurried over to stand next to the general.

"I want you to find Miss Saegusa and bring her here. Tell no one this." He whispered to the officer who nodded and left the room. General Asso turned back to the screen where the two creatures drifted silently.

"Sir which monster should be targeted?" A tech asked. The room looked at him. Asso frowned at the hard choice he must make.

"Spacegodzilla is till our primary concern." He stated after a moment of silence. "Fire on him when in range." He ordered. The tech nodded and returned to his work. General Asso could only hope that the officer would find Miki and bring her before he had to fire on the creature that was once human, and may in some ways still be.

Spacegodzilla raged across the mindscape as an endless torrent of green vines lashed out at him. He burnt them with his beam, he ripped them apart with psychic blows, but more simply rose up to replace their fallen comrades.

"You should have thought it out before attacking a psychic." A dark feminine voice hissed from the shadows of the mindscape. Spacegodzilla looked around for the source of the voice. His burning eyes searched the darkness for his enemy. A vast form moved among the shadows. A form neither plant nor animal but something in between. More vines lashed out but he tore them asunder. "You are a strong beast." The voice observed. "And there is a familiarity about you." Spacegodzilla shrieked in surprise as a tidal wave of vines enshrouded him. Vines held his arms, legs, and tail. They even wrapped around his muzzle to keep the cosmic fire within his body. He tried to lash out with is psychic powers but the other being blocked his mind. Slowly the large form moved closer. Stepping from the shadows. A massive mound of thorns and vines sprouting from a crocodilian head with tusks and hundreds of needle like teeth. The horrendous form shifted and there stood a woman wreathed in green vines. Her features were no less ferocious and the shadow of the monster remained behind the woman. She moved closer coming within inches of the space beast. Spacegodzilla glared at her defiantly. The woman glared back her sea blue eyes matched the fury of the demon's fiery orbs. She reached out with her hand and grabbed Spacegodzilla's head. The alien monster wailed as the woman tore through his mind sifting through its contents without caring if she hurt the creature that had assaulted her. After she had finished with his mind she drove into his genetic code and found what she was looking for. "I see." She said drawing her hand away. "So my bastard child I assume that you did not know I was here." She leaned close staring into his eyes. "I'm you mother you ugly thing."

Spacegodzilla could understand the thing that attacked him perfectly, but until her last remark he had care for nothing the thing before him said. Now he saw the creature before him for what it was. He felt her essence and like the other on the planet below it mirrored him. Spacegodzilla summand all his energy. Like the beast below it must die for gods have no parents. He severed the mental link and awoke in his body. He roared at the large blossom and charged his Cornera beam.

"Sir the Aries is primed and ready to fire." The Tech stated. General Asso smiled.

"Burn him from the sky." He ordered.

A bright flash drew Spacegodzilla's attention as a beam of plasma slammed into him. His flesh burned as the plasma stuck him. Spacegodzilla wailed in pain. As the rose began to glow gold. As the plasma beam ebbed off Spacegodzilla focused his attention on the small metal thing on the other side of the moon. He roared in anger and sped towards the space cannon.

"Twenty seconds till Aries is primed for another blast." The tech stated. General Asso frowned.

"A blast of plasma didn't even faze him." Major Spellman said in awe.

"Space cooled the blast, and the distance cut down the power. Also Spacegodzilla has the regenerative properties of Godzilla." General Asso replied his eyes never leaving the screen. "We were fortunate the even hit him."

Spacegodzilla shot toward the manmade weapon intend on destroying it. He was jerked to a sudden stop as thorned vines ensnared him. He looked over his shoulder to see the toothy visage of Biollante smiling at him.

_"Where to you think your going?" _She hissed and began to drag him back towards her. Spacegodzilla used his crystal covered tail to cut his living bonds. He turned and faced his birth mother. The rage in his eyes burning. Biollante opened her vines. _"Come my son let us embrace."_ She hissed. Spacegodzilla shot towards her slamming into her. She laughed as the vines closed and her prey was caught. Spacegodzilla struggled and fought but Biollante had him. She drained the energy from Spacegodzilla's body weakening him further.

"Sir, Aries prepped to fire." The tech informed General Asso. He frowned even more now.

"I'm sorry Miki." He whispered. "Fire."

Aries fired its plasma beam again at the battling giants.

On earth a woman looked up at the stars.

"Erica." The girl spoke.

The plasma burned through Biollante's vines and into Spacegodzilla's back. Unable to regenerate his shoulder crystals melted. Biollante pressed her advantage. He moved towards earth past the super weapon. She pushed him into the atmosphere. Spacegodzilla wailed as the fire of reentry ate through him.

_"Scream all you want, you'll receive no sympathy from me."_ She spoke as they fell. After they had broke atmosphere she released him to fall to earth. His crystals melted Spacegodzilla fell like a stone. _ "Can you fly?"_ Biollante asked patronizingly. Spacedgodzilla fell faster and faster slamming into the earth with great force shattering every bone in his body. The great beast gave one more muffled roar and died. Biollante turned into a cloud of glowing dust and swirled towards an island in the south pacific.

**Mantle of Guardian**

Biollante as Erica materialized on Infant Island. She walked through the colored cave of Mothra. The great butterfly goddess sat on her slab of stone. Erica bowed before her.

"Hello Mosura." She spoke with reverence.

"What you did was evil." Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see the two Elias twins on the back to Fairy. It was Laura who had spoken. The tiny priestess frowned at Erica. Moll put a hand on her shoulder. She looked Erica in the eye.

"True, but what she did was necessary." Erica nodded in agreement.

"I did not handle myself as I would have liked, and I regret that." She turned to Mothra. "I have an answer to the question you asked so long ago. I will."

"It's to late now." Belvera spoke as she glided in on Garugaru. "You had your chance to guard earth while Mothra left to destroy the meteorite, now she is back and we don't need you." The dark fairy spat at the mutant indignantly. Mothra chirped drawing the attention of the Elias.

"You can't believe that old legend." Belvera spoke. Mothra chipped again. The older Elias nodded and turned the Erica. "Mothra will let you guard earth while she searches for her lost kin. You must promise to treat all life on earth with respect."

"I will."


End file.
